


Addicts

by MelodyV



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyV/pseuds/MelodyV
Summary: Ramsay has never wanted anything in his life as badly as the skinny kid with an overeager grin and bruised up face.Theon has never wanted anything in his life as badly as the man who always looks as if he could eat him up alive.Neither of them knows how their relationship will end. Watching it unravel between them intrigues and disconcerts them both. At the end of the day, they both know it is something unsustainable - but neither wants to admit it.Or: a story told in snapshots through out-of-order interviews and text messages.





	1. TRANSCRIPT: INTERVIEW W/MYRANDA

**Author's Note:**

> Settle in, this is going to be fun. 
> 
> I've wanted to write a full length Thramsay for a while but wanted to give this a try. It's been lurking in Word for the longest time, finally pulled it out of there.
> 
> **Please note the dates for each chapter will not follow a chronological order.**
> 
> I don't have an exact update schedule but can guarantee at least 3 chapters a week. These will be short chapters, but I figure it'll keep everything organized. No need to have two different interviews mushed together or anything.

_**SEPTEMBER 8TH** _

**MYRANDA:**

> "..and then, before I realized, I was seeing less and less of him." 
> 
> "I'd stop by his house, all the lights would be on, but no one would answer when I rang the doorbell." 

**TARTH:**

> "How often would you stop by?" 

**MYRANDA:**

> "Maybe once or twice a day."
> 
> _[long pause]_
> 
> "You have to understand, we'd been seeing each other  _daily_  before.. before that.. kid showed up."

**TARTH:**

> "You never went inside? I thought you said you two lived together once. You didn't have a key or any way to get in?"

**MYRANDA:**

> "..no. No, he never gave me a key. I'd stop by and knock and he'd always let me in. I never had to wait long."
> 
> _[sniff]_
> 
> "I don't know what changed. I wouldn't say he loved me, I don't think he's ever loved anyone before, but.. I came close. I came close, didn't I? I don't know what I did wrong."

**TARTH:**

> "..would you like a few minutes of privacy?" 
> 
> _[shuffling of papers]_
> 
> "I can get some tissues."

**MYRANDA:**

> "I'm fine. You can get on with the questions."

**TARTH:**

> "Can you describe the last time you saw him?"

**MYRANDA:**

> "Yes.. it was when.. I was driving to work last Monday, and he pulled up on the other lane. That kid was sitting next to him. He didn't glance over at me or notice me at all. He was just arguing about something. I didn't hear anything, the windows were pulled up. But they seemed angry with each other. The light turned green and he sped away, and that was the last time I've seen him."

**TARTH:**

> "Would you say Theon was being held against his will during that incident?"

**MYRANDA:**

> "No, not necessarily.. it was just.. just an angry argument."

**TARTH:**

> "Would you say either of them seemed under the influence?"

**MYRANDA:**

> _{scoffs}_
> 
> "Ramsay never needed drugs or alcohol to get high. He had  _me_  for that."

**TARTH:**

> "I.. see."

**MYRANDA:**

> "I wasn't paying much attention to the kid. But no, he didn't seem stoned or whatever."

**TARTH:**

> "There were no violent weapons in the car?"

**MYRANDA:**

> "Fucking hell! No, they were having a bloody couple's argument! There were no drugs, no guns, the closest thing to violence were the looks they were giving each other."

**TARTH:**

> "..alright."

**MYRANDA:**

> "What he saw in that skinny cunt, I don't know. I wouldn't have argued with him. I've  _never_ argued with him."

**TARTH:**

> "Thank you for your time, Myranda. That's all the questions we have."

**MYRANDA:**

> "Yeah, whatever."
> 
> _[pause]_
> 
> "You'll let me know when you've found them, right?"

**TARTH:**

> "I'll personally contact you myself."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and kudos are HUGELY appreciated! ❣️ This whole thing is highly experimental for me, I would love to hear what you all think. If you notice any inconsistencies please feel free to tell me. Always thankful for constructive crit.


	2. TRANSCRIPT: MESSAGES BETWEEN THEON & ROBB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adjustment w/my updating schedule:
> 
> Some of the chapters will be _extremely_ short (I mean <200 words), so that's where double updates will come up.
> 
> \+ I promise everything has a point. I'm not one for filler. No matter the length, there'll be significance to each chapter.

_**JUNE 25TH** _

**ROBB, 8:03 PM**

> hey, what's up between you and ramsay bolton?

**THEON, 8:04 PM**

> wdym? we've only just met

**ROBB, 8:06 PM**

> yeah, but.. i didn't like the way he was looking at you at the party 
> 
> he seems like a bit of a creep tbh 
> 
> that speech he gave was so fake
> 
> and those smiles looked kinda off 
> 
> he seemed super interested in you, not in a good way 
> 
> i swear i saw him staring at you the entire time during dinner
> 
> and his date was drilling holes in your head

> holy

> did you seriously not notice? 

**THEON, 8:11 PM**

> woah
> 
> relax 
> 
> we just talked for a bit, his dad and my dad used to be business partners
> 
> well before my dad started running our business to the ground lmao
> 
> we have a bit in common

**ROBB, 8:13 PM**

> you're not going to go hanging out with him or anything right? 

**THEON, 8:14 PM**

> lol
> 
> why does it matter if i do? 

**ROBB, 8:14 PM**

> dude he's like a decade older than us 

**THEON, 8:14 PM**

> he's just like six or seven years older 

**ROBB, 8:15 PM**

> DUDE 
> 
> he's a creep
> 
> why would a twenty four year old try to hang out with a sixteen year old
> 
> think about it 
> 
> what if he just wants to use you or take advantage of you or some shit

**THEON, 8:15 PM**

> he's twenty three

**ROBB, 8:15 PM**

> yeah like that's so much better

**THEON, 8:16 PM**

> relax okay?
> 
> it's not like a couple years makes such a huge difference
> 
> he's not an alien lol
> 
> i don't think he's going to do anything weird
> 
> i'll text you if he does
> 
> we're just going to hang out at his house 
> 
> play some video games and have some food 
> 
> he invited me, it'll be chill
> 
> it's not like i have any other plans tomorrow 

**ROBB, 8:16 PM**

> okay 
> 
> it's not like i don't think you can't take care of yourself 
> 
> i've just heard stories about him, idk how many are true
> 
> lots of times when rickon and bran aren't there, his name has come up during dinner 
> 
> he's.. weird
> 
> and not in a good way 

**THEON, 8:17 PM**

> weird, creepy, old
> 
> i get it lol
> 
> you don't need to keep repeating yourself 

**ROBB, 8:17 PM**

> yeah i'll stop acting like mom 
> 
> i'll be over in 10, okay?

**THEON, 8:18 PM**

> you better bring popcorn

**ROBB, 8:18 PM**

> i never forget

**THEON, 8:18 PM**

> yeah you do 

**ROBB, 8:19 PM**

> okay yeah i do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently have a buffer of about 12~ chapters, next update will be posted in around 2 days. Probably a day. Next up is a transcript of messages between Theon & Jeyne (will be very short) and a transcript of a group chat "The Boys." They'll be up at the same time. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your encouraging comments. It really means a lot to me. ❣️ I'm glad the premise seems interesting to some of you, I hope to keep the rest of the story as interesting.


	3. TRANSCRIPT: MESSAGES BETWEEN THEON & JEYNE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, as promised.

_**JULY 9TH** _

**JEYNE, 5:06 PM**

> Hey, just wanted to check if everything's okay?

**THEON, 6:40 PM**

> yeah ofc it is, why ask lol?

**JEYNE, 6:41 PM**

> Idk, you've been cancelling a lot of our dates recently. 
> 
> Is it something I've done? 

**THEON, 6:44 PM**

> no
> 
> no ofc not 
> 
> i've just been feeling tired lately

**JEYNE, 6:44 PM**

> Did something happen? 

**THEON, 6:49 PM**

> sort of
> 
> i've been learning more about my dad's business
> 
> well more like what used to be my dad's business 
> 
> from a guy, ig you could call him my mentor 
> 
> so yeah, sorry if it seems like i haven't had much free time lately
> 
> i'll make it up to you this weekend, yeah? 
> 
> how about some ice cream saturday? 

**JEYNE, 6:51 PM**

> Oh yeah, that's fine! 
> 
> I understand, no need to apologize <3 
> 
> And ice cream sounds great
> 
> Who's this mentor btw? 

**THEON, 6:53 PM**

> oh i don't think you know him lol 

**JEYNE, 6:53 PM**

> Maybe I do

**THEON, 6:53 PM**

> ramsay bolton

**JEYNE, 6:53 PM**

> Oh, I've heard that name
> 
> Sounds familiar 

**THEON, 7:00 PM**

> see you saturday, babe 

**JEYNE, 7:00 PM**

> See you! 
> 
> Love you. 

**THEON, 7:20 PM**

> love you! 

 


	4. TRANSCRIPT: GROUP CHAT [THE BOYS]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Ramsay being a bit of a creep, weird.. yeah, everything Robb already said.

_**JUNE 27TH** _

**RAMSAY, 3:15 AM**

> fucking hell
> 
> bruises are supposed to be hot 

**DAMON, 3:17 AM**

> we know.. 

**SKINNER, 3:17 AM**

> which chick caught your eye this time ramsay? 

**ALYN, 3:17 AM**

> i hope it's one that cries pretty
> 
> none of the last few cried pretty

**DAMON, 3:18 AM**

> you dimwit
> 
> no one cries pretty

**RAMSAY, 3:19 AM**

> shut up all of you.
> 
> bruises are SUPPOSED TO BE HOT. 

**SKINNER, 3:19 AM**

> yes..

**RAMSAY, 3:20 AM**

> this kid with the bruises on his arms
> 
> gdi
> 
> i want that kid 

**DAMON, 3:22 AM**

> hang on, his? 

**ALYN, 3:22 AM**

> that's new lmfao 
> 
> ramsay's gay now

**SKINNER, 3:23 AM**

> we been knew 

**RAMSAY, 3:23 AM**

> SHUT UP ALL OF YOU 
> 
> ugh
> 
> they're supposed to be hot
> 
> but the bruises weren't turning me on

**SKINNER, 3:25 AM**

> maybe because this guy's a dude and you're only into chicks

**RAMSAY, 3:27 AM**

> no
> 
> i don't like the idea of other people hitting him
> 
> you don't let other people hit what's yours 

**DAMON, 3:29 AM**

> damn
> 
> i didn't know you were bi
> 
> if you ever want to experiment you know who to call

**RAMSAY, 3:29 AM**

> i'm not interested in your blond ass
> 
> FUCK
> 
> i helped ice his bruises for ten minutes
> 
> spent half an hour giving him a massage

**ALYN, 3:33 AM**

> who is this kid? 

**RAMSAY, 3:33 AM**

> i'm not introducing him to you all 
> 
> he's something different
> 
> i don't want to scare him off

**DAMON, 3:35 AM**

> what's so special that you won't share him? 

**SKINNER, 3:35 AM**

> damon's jealous, how sweet

**DAMON, 3:35 AM**

> get the fuck out
> 
> i'll skin you with your own knife 

**SKINNER, 3:36 AM**

> you can try 

**RAMSAY, 3:36 AM**

> SHUT UP!
> 
> fuck
> 
> the kid is doing something on purpose
> 
> trying to make me feel sorry for him
> 
> it's that stupid grin he always has
> 
> i should be taking him on a hunt
> 
> not kissing his bruises

**DAMON, 3:37 AM**

> you've been kissing him???

**SKINNER, 3:37 AM**

> jealoussssss

**DAMON, 3:38 AM**

> STFU

**RAMSAY, 3:38 AM**

> you're all idiots
> 
> whatever
> 
> i'm tired 
> 
> i'll talk about this later

**ALYN, 3:38 AM**

> you're welcome for the counseling

**RAMSAY, 3:39 AM**

> i don't need counseling 
> 
> this isn't fucking counseling

**SKINNER, 3:39 AM**

> you're welcome

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all have something wrong with their heads.. but their group chat is somehow the most fun to write. ಸ_ಸ
> 
> Coming up in about 2-3 days, messages between Theon and Asha.


	5. TRANSCRIPT: MESSAGES BETWEEN THEON & ASHA

_**JULY 16TH** _

**ASHA, 9:02 AM**

> Okay, EXPLAIN YOURSELF. 
> 
> NOW.

**THEON, 9:09 AM**

> wtf
> 
> it's too early for this

**ASHA, 9:10 AM**

> you have five minutes or I'm driving over 

**THEON, 9:10 AM**

> lmao stop with the threats
> 
> you wouldn't dare wake up dad

**ASHA, 9:10 AM**

> I'm going to knock until he gets downstairs and yell that his last remaining son was groping another guy at one am.

**THEON, 9:10 AM**

> excuse you
> 
> it was not groping

**ASHA, 9:12 AM**

> I'm going to knock. 
> 
> Until he gets downstairs.
> 
> And yell that his last remaining son was feeling up another dude at one am.
> 
> you're not even fucking legal
> 
> how did you get into the club?
> 
> who brought you there? i didn't see any of your other SAME AGED friends
> 
> You have two minutes 
> 
> Or i'm getting in the car. 

**THEON, 9:13 AM**

> calm down 
> 
> i'm trying to read
> 
> my head hurts rn

**ASHA, 9:13 AM**

> I wonder why

**THEON, 9:13 AM**

> look, i was just having a bit of fun

**ASHA, 9:13 AM**

> oh?

**THEON, 9:14 AM**

> and nvm about how i got in 
> 
> it won't happen again
> 
> i just wanted to try something new 
> 
> i swear i'm not going to any more clubs 
> 
> and i'm not going to "grope" any more guys 
> 
> i swear
> 
> trust me

**ASHA, 9:15 AM**

> who was the man you were with? 

**THEON, 9:15 AM**

> some random dude
> 
> i don’t remember 
> 
> i was drunk 

**ASHA, 9:15 AM**

> Looks like you and him were pretty attached to each other. 

**THEON, 9:17 AM**

> don’t you have something better to do
> 
> like fishing or making some nets 
> 
> instead of grilling me about my hookups? 

**ASHA, 9:18 AM**

> fine i’ll stop 
> 
> but you better hope this is the only goddamn time 
> 
> you’re lucky i was there or god knows where you would’ve ended up 
> 
> i can’t be there to bail you out again 

**THEON, 9:20 AM**

> did i give the impression i needed bailing out? 

**ASHA, 9:20 AM**

> I’M SERIOUS. 
> 
> You’re too young to be drinking and clubbing. Some fucker could kidnap or rob you when you're outside and you’d be too wasted to realize until the next day. Promise me you’re not going to do this again. 

**THEON, 9:23 AM**

> yeah
> 
> I promise 

**ASHA, 9:23 AM**

> Good. 

**ASHA, 9:55 AM**

> sorry if that seemed really strict
> 
> just.. someone needs to tell you this
> 
> mom can’t  
> 
> and dad sure as hell won’t
> 
> i just want you to be okay 

**THEON, 9:57 AM**

> i am 
> 
> i’m fine
> 
> thanks for saving my dumb ass 
> 
> i didn’t deserve it 

**ASHA, 9:58 AM**

> :). 

**THEON, 9:58 AM**

> oh i get a smiley face with a period? 
> 
> what kind of passive aggressiveness is that 

**ASHA, 9:59 AM**

> lol 
> 
> i just wanted to show i meant it
> 
> :) 
> 
> happy? 

**THEON, 10:00 AM**

> better 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!
> 
> Next up is an interview with Kyra, will be up in 2-3 days.


End file.
